lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Keith Kerr
Keith Kerr, Colonel, AUS-ret, and BG, CSMR-ret., (born 1936) is a retired United States Army Reserve Colonel, who later was given the rank of Brigadier General in the California State Military Reserve, part of the California State Defense Forces who in 2003 became one of the highest-ranking military officers to be openly gay. Service Record Kerr enlisted as a private at Fort Ord on September 21, 1953 and served in the 513th Military Intelligence Group in Germany after the Korean War. After leaving Active Army service, Kerr served in the U. S. Army Reserve and was commissioned a First Lieutenant in June 1960. Kerr retired from the U. S. Army Reserve in 1986 as a Colonel. Kerr was commissioned in the California State Military Reserve, a state (but not federal) defense force, and was given the rank of Brigadier General on February 21, 1991. The brigadier general rank in a state organization is not recognized by the federal government where his U.S. Army rank for retirement purposes remains a Colonel. During his tenure with the California State Military Reserve, Kerr was the Inspector General, Chief of Staff, Commanding General of the Northern Area Command at the Alameda Naval Supply Depot in Alameda, California.SLDN Military Advisory Council - sldn.org - Retrieved November 30, 2007 Civilian Record He is a graduate of the University of California, Berkeley and has a Master’s Degree from San Francisco State University At City College of San Francisco he was faculty member, Chair of the Business Department, Dean of Instruction, and Dean of Instructional Support and Special Assistant to the President before retiring in 1995 (although continuing to teach as an adjunct professor). He currently lives in Santa Rosa, California. Gay Activist of introduction of ultimately unsuccessful legislation to repeal the Don't Ask Don't Tell Policy]] On December 10, 2003, Kerr revealed in an interview with the New York Times that he is gay.Gay Ex-Officers Say 'Don't Ask' Doesn't Work - New York Times - December 10, 2003 The interview was critical of the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy. Also coming out in the interview were Brigadier General Virgil A. Richard of the Army and Rear Admiral Alan M. Steinman of the United States Coast Guard. At the time they were the highest-ranking members of the military to acknowledge being gay. In the interview he said, "The culture of the military is that you go along and conform...And you keep your private life to yourself." He became a member of the Servicemembers’ Legal Defense Network. Kerr was a supporter of John Kerry in his 2004 Presidential run.There's More to the Keith Kerr Story - humanevents.com - November 29, 2007 On June 27, 2007, Kerr was listed on a Hillary Clinton press release as a member of the Steering Committee of the "LGBT Americans For Hillary."Clinton Campaign Announces Launch Of LGBT Americans For Hillary Steering Committee - hillaryclinton.com - June 27, 2007 CNN-Youtube Debate controversy On November 29, 2007, Kerr submitted a You Tube video that was used as a question in the Republican Presidential Debate in St. Petersburg, Florida on CNN. Kerr was also present in the audience and was asked to speak in which he said: : My name is Keith Kerr, from Santa Rosa, California. I'm retired brigadier general with 43 years of service, and I'm a graduate of the Special Forces Officer Course, the Command and General Staff Course, and the Army War College. And I'm an openly gay man. I want to know why you think that American men and women in uniform are not professional enough to serve with gays and lesbians.Transcript - Republican Debate - New York Times - November 28, 2007 After the candidates responded Anderson Cooper asked him if he got an answer to his question to which he replied, "With all due respect, I did not get an answer from the candidates." Kerr's question generated criticism of CNN for not disclosing Kerr's Clinton ties. CNN said it was unaware of the connection at the time and had paid Kerr's traveling expenses to the debate.Democratic Backers Question GOP Candidates in YouTube Debate - Foxnews.com - November 29, 2007 Kerr said that his appearance was a personal initiative and not coordinated with the Clinton campaign.Gay Question Puts CNN on Defensive - New York Times - November 30, 2007 CNN then pulled the question and response in subsequent replays. References Category:1936 births Category:City College of San Francisco alumni Category:Military personnel Category:Rights activists from the United States Category:People from California Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley alumniCategory:Living people